<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>right where you want it by cherryliqueur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083118">right where you want it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur'>cherryliqueur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>riverdale bingo: 2021 round [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Beads, Dildos, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Riverdale - Season 2, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck has a proposition for Betty when he finds out about her camming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Clayton/Betty Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>riverdale bingo: 2021 round [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Riverdale Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>right where you want it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote Sort-Of Redeemed Chuck with a more "dominant" take on Betty and had a lot of fun trying out something new, but here's some classic kinkiness since I've got them on the brain! I started this fic before I started the other Betty/Chuck I just posted, and I'm glad that I still got to make good use out of both setups ;)</p><p>-</p><p><a href="https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/post/642623825228546048/%CB%8F%CB%8B-riverdale-bingo-2021-round-%CB%8E%CB%8A-aka-lets">Riverdale Bingo: 2021 Round</a><br/>square fill: sex toys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m fairly certain that blackmailing goes against your road to redemption,” Betty breathes out, only barely keeping her voice from shaking, though whether it’s from anger, embarrassment, or <em>arousal</em>, she’s not quite sure. She’d known that nothing good could come from Chuck Clayton wanting to talk to her in the first place, much less on the bleachers after school, but she’s glad that she’d decided to play along with his game and meet him alone as his text had instructed. She can only imagine how her friends would react to video currently playing on Chuck’s phone.</p><p>The video of <em>her </em>on her knees atop her bed, her legs spread wide and her ass bouncing for the camera as she rides a bright red dildo.</p><p>Betty has always been careful with her camming setup, angling her laptop to catch the one spot on her wall that isn’t covered in photos and draping one of the plain blankets her mother keeps for the guest bedroom over her own patterned cover. The lingerie she wears are sets that no one has ever seen her in, not even Jughead, and she pins her black wig on so tightly that it can’t even slip an inch out of place. She doesn’t dare show her face above her lips, either, but even if she were to slip up, she paints enough makeup on that someone would have to be looking pretty close and know her face incredibly well to recognize her through the darkened, grainy video.</p><p>Still, despite every precaution, and despite getting away with it for <em>weeks</em>, part of Betty isn’t surprised that someone caught on.</p><p>She just wasn’t expecting that <em>someone</em> to have been Chuck Clayton.</p><p>“Hey, no one said anything about blackmailing,” he chuckles, holding his hands up as if in surrender, and Betty feels her jaw tick as she tightens her hold on his phone. “<em>I</em> wasn’t even sure if it was really you until just now, so how would I be able to prove it to anyone else?”</p><p>A particularly sharp moan plays from the speaker, and even though there isn’t anyone else in sight of the bleachers, let alone within earshot, Betty feels her cheeks flush hotly. “Then why are you showing this to me?” she demands, her eyes narrowing in a glare despite the fact they both know who has the upper hand here. She should find some sort of reassurance that Chuck <em>wasn’t </em>sure it was her at first, but at the end of the day, it won’t matter much. As soon as he puts it out there, everyone will be watching those videos and coming to their own conclusions, with or without proof, and Betty can only play pretend for so long.</p><p>“Because I think we can help each other out,” Chuck replies. Betty blinks, lips parting, and he takes her moment of surprise as a chance to slide in closer and sling an arm around her shoulder. “I’ve seen the real you, remember?” His tongue darts out over his bottom lip, and, with her faces only inches apart, Betty can’t help but stare. “She’s itching to come out and play, and I bet I’ll be the perfect playmate.”</p><p>“<em>You?</em>” she breathes, her voice incredulous.</p><p>“Yeah, <em>me</em>,” he retorts easily as he plucks his phone from her hands and waves it at her. “I spent <em>hours</em> watching get yourself off, and even if I hadn’t, you hate me and don’t really give a shit of my opinion, which means you’ve got no fucking expectations on my end. No need to wonder if that boyfriend of yours can handle the shit you’re into.”</p><p>“What makes you think that he isn’t already handling it?” Betty asks before she can catch herself, indignation flaring in her chest, though part of her is instantly mortified for giving Chuck the slightest glimpse into her relationship.</p><p>“Oh, trust me, I’ve heard the rumors,” he tells her, and Betty feels her cheeks flush hotter, if possible. “I’m not talking about the fact that your boyfriend likes you on top, because he’s a self-proclaimed mess and loves the fact that you’re a control freak. Literally <em>everyone </em>could’ve guessed that.” Chuck flashes his teeth in a grin. “I’m talking about the fact that you think Jones has your needs handled, and yet, you’re still giving thousands of online perverts a front row seat when you get yourself off. I watched you for <em>hours</em>, and even if I couldn’t see your eyes, I knew they lit up every time you got a request.” He tilts his head, his lips pressing against her ear and making Betty shiver as his warm ghosts across her skin. “You’re a pleaser down to your fucking core, Betty Cooper, and there’s nothing that gets you off harder than knowing you’re giving someone exactly what they want.”</p><p>Betty presses her knees together, her fingers curling into fists atop her lap, but she doesn’t dare argue. They both know that he’s right.</p><p>“And what do <em>you </em>want?” she asks, her voice coming out breathy and shaky.</p><p>His eyes glint down at her, every bit as cocky and demanding as the wide grin on his face, and it shouldn’t turn her on nearly as much as it does.</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At first, Betty had been convinced the most embarrassing thing about this situation was knowing that Chuck Clayton watched her get herself off on camera, eagerly and wantonly carrying out her viewers’ every request time and time again. But of course he’d managed to take things a step further when she’d shown up on his doorstep that evening, dressed in the same black heels and the same lacy black bra she’d worn that night with him in the hot tub and nothing else underneath her coat, just as he’d instructed.</p><p>No, the most embarrassing thing about this situation is that he makes her watch <em>herself </em>while they’re on his bed, her own collection of sex toys laid out beside her as her wanton moans and squeals are blaring from his laptop.</p><p>She’s laying back against his chest, her wrists bound together tightly with his belt right in front of her, <em>taunting</em> her with the fact that she could likely set herself free with enough effort if not for the vibrating wand gliding over her pussy, distracting her from everything else other than the rapidly climbing pressure between her legs. Chuck has an arm hooked around waist, keeping her pinned against him as he drags the toy back and forth through her slickness, circling her clit until she’s keening out and teasing her twitching entrance as she wriggles and writhes against his hold.</p><p>Betty doesn’t know how long this lasts or how many videos they’ve gone through by the time he slides the toy back up to her clit and holds it there, but she’s nearly in tears with her effort not to come, his growled words echoing back to her through the haze of arousal: “<em>You’re not going to come until I say so because that’s what I want, and you love giving people what they want, don’t you, Betts?</em>”</p><p>It’s ridiculous that she’s trying so hard to follow his orders simply because he’d told her to, but she finds herself fighting her own orgasm, anyway, the arousal coursing through her from being stubborn and obedient overriding any sense of rationale as she falls apart under his touch.</p><p>“<em>Oh!</em> Chuck,” Betty whines, her body trembling, the edges of her vision beginning to blur from the wisps of her approaching orgasm. “Please, I can’t... I’m going to... <em>ah!</em>”</p><p>Chuck circles her clit, tugging at her earlobe with his teeth as he laughs lowly in her ear. “You don’t want to come?” He shifts his arm, cupping one of her tits in his hand and twisting at her hardened nipple. “You put on such an arousing show, I wouldn’t blame you for getting turned on while watching yourself whore out on camera. Don’t you want to come like you are right now on the screen, until you’re squirting all over the camera?”</p><p>“Yes!” she breathes, her voice hitching in octave. “But you said - <em>oh!</em>”</p><p>Chuck hums, dragging the wand up and down her dripping pussy. “That’s right, I said not to come, and you’re being such a good fucking girl by giving me what I want,” he murmurs against her temple, rolling her nipple between his fingers and nearly making her eyes cross. “Funny thing, how much <em>Betts</em> sounds like <em>pet</em>. Because that’s what you are, aren’t you? An obedient little pet.”</p><p>Betty whimpers when he finally pulls the wand away right before she can tip over the edge, switching it off, and when he brings it up to her lips, she starts to lick her own arousal off of the toy before he can even say the words.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, if only your precious viewers could see you now,” he groans out, twisting the toy so she can catch more of her sweet musk on her tongue, and then he’s tossing it aside on the bed and sliding out from under her, making her fall back against his pillows as kneels over her. He peers down at her assortment of sex toys, his smirk growing wider as his gaze lingers over each and every item, and Betty resists the urge to squirm in embarrassment when he picks up the Y-chain clamps and dangles it over her body, letting the clit clamp fall against her stomach. “How come we’ve never seen <em>this</em> little beauty on your show?”</p><p>She presses her lips together, but he doesn’t seem bothered by her stubbornness as he brings both clamps up to her nipples. He touches the cold metal to both hardened peaks, making her jolt, and despite the fact that she’s watching him, she still cries out in surprise when he clamps them both on at the exact same time. Then his hands are between her legs, his fingers parting her dripping pussy as he tugs the third chain down, and Betty’s eyes nearly roll back as he clamps her clit, her back arching and her lips parting as if to cry again and yet, no sound comes out.</p><p>Chuck strips his shirt off, tugging her bound wrists up above her head and using his tee to bind them to the wooden bars of his headboard, and he licks his lips as he takes in the sight of her, bound and clamped and trembling, still nearly on the edge of an orgasm.</p><p>Then he picks up her silicone, baby pink dildo, thicker and longer than any of her other toys and ribbed all the way down to its base, and arches an eyebrow at her. It’s another toy she’s never used while camming, and the glint in his eyes tells Betty that he’s well aware of this as he starts sliding it along her pussy to coat it in her slickness. She can feel each of the little raised ridges rubbing against her oversensitive folds, teasing her just underneath her aching clit, and Betty lets out a whimper, trembling as he twirls it around in her arousal.</p><p>“You’ve really been holding out on your fans, Betts,” Chuck says, pressing the head of the toy against her twitching entrance and pushing it in, and Betty arches off of the bed once more as she feels inch after inch of it sinking into her. It slides in with ease with how wet she is, yet she can still feel it stretching her out slowly, the twinge of pain quickly dissolving into pleasure as her pussy eagerly takes in its length.</p><p>She feels almost overwhelmingly <em>full</em> when the base of it nestles against her cunt, and then Chuck smacks his hand over her pussy, making her clamp down on the toy tightly as she nearly comes right then and there.</p><p>“<em>Ooh</em>, you were close, weren’t you?” Chuck taunts, picking up the string of anal beads and dragging it teasingly along her stomach. It isn’t nearly as big as other beads she’s seen, but with the dildo lodged inside of her, Betty nearly whites out at the thought of not being able to come as he pushes it into her.</p><p>“I <em>can’t</em>,” she whimpers, tugging against her restraints as if in protest, and yet she keeps her legs open obediently as he brings the toy up to her tight, twitching rim.</p><p>“You <em>can</em>,” he retorts, pressing the first bead against her and popping it in with ease. He places his other hand on her hip, his thumb falling right over her clit to tease the little bundle of nerves as he pops in the second and then the third beads. Betty whines, her eyes almost crossing as he presses in bead after bead until he gives her ass a hard spank once there’s only one last bead to go, and then he’s pulling away, groaning as he once again takes in the sight of her panting and squirming atop his bed.</p><p>Then she hears the hum of the wand and her eyes snap open wide, her head shaking as he brings the toy between her legs.</p><p>“No, please,” she begs, but he touches the vibrator against her rim, against the final bead, sending vibrations along the silicone toy inside of her that has her arching off of the bed. It isn’t nearly as strong as having the wand touching her directly, but it’s still a sensation she’s never felt before, one that sends shudders wracking through her as it sends tingles along her ass and straight to her aching clit.</p><p>But it isn’t until he’s shifting the wand upward, touching it to the base of the dildo and making it vibrate even harder inside than the beads had, that Betty keens out. Her clit pulses, something that’s only heightened by the clamp as it seems to send tingles straight down the chain and up to her throbbing nipples, and it every ounce of restraint Betty can muster to not come in an instant.</p><p>Chuck groans out a laugh, running a hand almost tenderly up her side. “Can’t fucking believe you still haven’t come yet,” he murmurs, more to himself than to Betty, but the genuine awe in his voice still makes the heat in Betty’s stomach flare hotter and higher. “I’d say you’ve earned a nice, hard orgasm at this point.”</p><p>And, before Betty can even blink, he’s pressing the wand right against her clamped clit as he grabs the end of the anal beads and tugs, and Betty’s orgasm slams through her with a cry. Her eyes roll back, each bead popping out only making her pussy clamp down harder around the dildo, each spasm wracking her body tugging on her chained clamps, almost smothering her in nothing but pure pleasure until the moment Chuck finally relents and pulls the wand away from her clit.</p><p>Betty slumps down against the bed with a gasp, still shaking as pleasure ripples through her, nearly coming <em>again </em>as Chuck wiggles the dildo out from her pussy.</p><p>“You really are a good girl, Betts,” he says, the praise in his voice making heat flare in Betty’s stomach once more despite the fact that she hasn’t even entirely come down from her orgasm. She shouldn’t love it nearly as much, but she <em>does</em>, and it’s clear that he can see it in her face as he tugs at the center of her chain and draws a mewl from her lips. “If you liked that, you’re going to love playing with all the new toys I bought you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>